Ivy Borg
(left) and Louis Ortiz (right).]] Ivy Borg is an actress who worked as a regular background performer on the seven year run of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. She appeared as the Starfleet officer Rita Tannenbaum as well as dozens of different Westmore aliens. Borg received no credit for her appearances. Borg's favorite episode is in which she also portrayed Rita Tannenbaum, the wife of Colm Meaney's character in a different timeline. When she attempted to enter the Paramount lot for her first costume fitting for Deep Space Nine, the guard almost did not let her pass, because, as he put it: "Borg are not welcome on Deep Space 9". He did let her pass after a good laugh to himself. Ivy Borg began working in Theatre on the Central Coast of California. After many musical stage productions including "The Unsinkable Molly Brown", "All Night Strut", and "Best Little Whorehouse in Texas", she finally landed the role of a lifetime as the mother in "Steel Magnolias". Ivy Borg held the job of stand-in for many actresses, most notable a six-month job as stand-in for actress on 's fantasy thriller End of Days in 1999, which features fellow Trek performers Mark Margolis, Jack Shearer, and Marc Lawrence. Borg and the stunt doubles did almost all of the wide shots while Tunney only worked on the close ups. She worked on film sets as a stand-in, photo double, background performer, and day player. Her role as Trauma nurse #1 in the ER episode "Family Practice" (1998, with Holmes Osborne, Robert Symonds, Amanda Carlin, and Kristian Sorensen) was notable because her entire face was covered with trauma nurse goggles, mask, and head cover. Other work includes the television science fiction film Alien Nation: Body and Soul (1995, starring Gary Graham, Eric Pierpoint, and Michele Scarabelli and with Trek performers Leon Russom, Tiny Ron, Glenn Morshower, Jeff Austin, Miguel Perez, Marva Hicks, and fellow DS9 regular Randy James) in which she portrays an alien as well as several other Alien Nation movies. Borg also worked for five years as background actress and stand-in on the television series Murder She Wrote and appeared as a café store patron in an episode of Frasier, starring Kelsey Grammer. Also on Frasier she worked as stand-in for actress on the episode "Our Parents, Ourselves" in 1999, with fellow stand-in Carey Goldstein. In 2001 she worked as extras casting assistant on the drama Cowboy Up. For several years now, Ivy Borg and her husband have worked as dog trainers for Swedish Valhunds on their Solborg Farm. Star Trek appearances File:Rita Tannenbaum, 2379.jpg|Ensign Rita Tannenbaum Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Recurring character (uncredited) File:Unknown Alien walking the Promenade aboard Deep Space 9.jpg|Promenade alien (uncredited) File:Ivy Borg, Scaly alien.jpg|Scaly alien Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (uncredited) File:Ivy Borg, Peliar Zel native.jpg|Peliar Zel native (uncredited) File:Ivy Borg, Vulcan.jpg|Vulcan Starfleet officer (uncredited) File:Romulan senator 7, 2379.jpg|Romulan senator (uncredited) Appearances as Rita Tannenbaum (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** * External links * Solborgfarm.com - official site * Borg, Ivy Borg, Ivy Borg, Ivy